Doing The Forbidden Once
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Nanami Yasuri and her younger brother, Shichika Yasuri, have a memorable and unforgettable night...
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: All characters are above the age of 21._

* * *

Their father, the 6th generation Kyoutouryuu head Mutsue Yasuri, shortly before his death had warned her that a day like this would come.

She kept her lips tightly shut, trying her best to hold her breath, but the sensation of his hand, as it slowly caressed over the firm and sensitive area of her body, was too much for her as a faint murmur escaped her throat. The way his hands went around her soft flesh and caressed against her, transmitted small sparks of electricity all over her body. She felt so good, as she felt his pulsations, against her soft skin.

She sensed her own craving seeping out from her crease, but her entire body desired to experience more! Instead of just snuggling himself against the even skin of her firm buns, she wished to experience him pressing his body even more into her, but there was a small voice, in her head, telling her to stop him.

"He's almost certainly dreaming something indecent," she thought as his hand travelled around her chest and lightly squeezed her soft flesh as his rigidity pushed against her rear. She had never been one to experience these sensations, but feeling him snuggled so closely against her cheeks, and lightly knocking against it with each pulsation of his heart, made her chew her lip in order to attempt to remain silent.

"OK, I'm going to stop this," she decided, but just then his fingers found, and squeezed her second pillowy flesh while his other hand traveled over her other one.

She sensed her juices trickling freely as her body filled with want for these physical satisfactions she knew they should not be enjoying. Something within her legs was getting the better of her and her determination to stop him was diminishing under his attention to her excessively responsive body.

She slightly shifted her position, pretending to stir in her slumber, but the small shift in movement caused her to press more securely onto him. He was now pushing wildly and more firmly between her legs and resting across the entry to her drenched, dripping dampness. There was no way she could fake sleep anymore as the sensation of his hardness was so extreme and warm that both of them simultaneously released out a groan.

She turned her head to the side and glanced directly at him. His eyes were open, but there was no indication of him sleeping and dreaming. Instead, his face showed a culpable look, like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

They had not uttered a word because it was not required. Their bodies were sending all of the cues of craving each other, yet, their heads were still functioning well enough to keep calm.

They stared at each other for a long moment, which seemed to be an eternity, as each of them was trying to get a grasp of what to do next. Rolling to opposite ends of the wooden hut and thinking of a swim in the cold water would have been the decent thing to do. But decency had quietly snuck from the hut the moment he pressed himself against her bare, wet folds. She turned, again, but onto her back, making his hardness slip from between her legs.

Had that been the perfect moment for decency to sneak back into the hut, it certainly seemed to have been lost wandering about with the gentle summer breeze because the young woman's hand quickly found his hardness and closed around it. She laid on her back, her gaze locked with his, as he laid next to her, propped on one elbow with his free hand caressing and teasing her skin, while she stroked him.

"You know, dad said that we shouldn't be doing this," she whispered with a throaty voice.

He nodded, but neither missed a beat in the ministrations of the other's body. He ran his free hand on the back of her neck and, with a gentle tug, her head leaned in. She immediately caught on to what he wanted and allowed his lips to find hers with a soft and tender kiss. For a moment, their mouths had softly touched each other, hesitating and unsure of what to do next, but as if by a instinctual command of their sexual, naked bodies, their mouths opened in unison and, as their tongues brushed, their kiss was filled with passion and energy.

Energy and passion flooded through them as their tongues entwined, like mating snakes, and their moves against each other's bodies became bolder. He slowly crept his hand down her torso and abdomen, to find his way to the fleshy petals of her pretty flower. Her moan into their kiss was muffled by his lips as, with a few tender strokes, his fingers slipped easily over the tender, sensitive bare flesh and coated her petals with her juice, sending jolt after jolt of desire through her.

His fingers were greeted, not only by the moist heat of her desire as they slipped into her, but also by a throaty moan barely muffled by their hot kissing. Her hips bucked upward against his hand as her back arched, in what appeared to be, an attempt to suck his fingers deep into her. She could not remember ever feeling like this before in her life!

It appeared the little voice that kept telling her not to give in to the shameful desire of her flesh had given up. Instead, everything inside of her was set on getting off hard and fast. She knew she was not going to last long but...did she want to?

She pushed his hand, maybe too forcefully, from between her legs and, as her soaking sheath slurped around the withdrawn digits and her body screamed for continuing and wanting more, she saw shock on his face. For a moment, the situation was straddling on a knife's edge. One word, one move, one sound could have upset everything that was about to transpire.

For a long moment, they completely stopped and looked at each other, but the sound did not come, the move was not made and the word was not said! So, with the last of her inhibitions evaporating in the heat of her desire, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She knew he wanted it as much as she did and, when a huge silly grin slipped across his face, it was met by an equal smile on hers. She slightly adjusted her body, running his knob between her soft, wet petals.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
